A Woman Scorned
by cmar
Summary: When Bruce Wayne begins a romance with Selina Kyle, Kathy Kane takes a hand and Batwoman begins her career. Complete
1. Catfight

Batman/Bruce Wayne, Batwoman/Kathy Kane, Catwoman/Selina Kyle, and Nightwing/Dick Grayson belong to DC Comics/Time Warner.  
I am using them without permission, however I have not and don't expect to make money from this.  
Based (loosely) on 'Your Face is Your Fortune', Batman Comics 15, 1943; and on 'The Batwoman', Detective 233, 1956. (And no, I'm not old enough to have read them when first published.)

Rated PG : language; violence, some mature concepts.

This takes place in the AU created in 'Birds of a Feather'. (For those who haven't read it, Bruce never went to the circus the night the Graysons were murdered; Robin never existed; Nightwing came to Gotham City and first teamed up with Batman as an adult.) It's mostly based on the Batman comics of the 40's and 50's with some elements from the present-day version, taking place in the present day, or perhaps a few years ago. It includes _only_ the Golden/early Silver Age characters: principly Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, and Kathy Kane (the original Batwoman).

Any differences from current canon are probably because I'm starting from the Golden Age version of the characters and their origins. Think of it as taking the Batman and Robin of the 1940's, modernizing them, and giving their story a twist.

Many thanks to Rach (aka The Fink) for help and general encouragement.

Reviews are appreciated, please take a moment to leave one.

A Woman Scorned

* * *

Catfight

* * *

I should have known this was a bad idea. But to be honest, even if I had, I would have done it anyway. Sometimes you've just got to do something that means something, don't you? Have to do something, even if it's crazy, just to prove you have a place in the world...

Nice little Kathy Kane, sweet little Kathy Kane. If they could see me now, all my nice and very predictable society friends, they'd never believe it. Bruce most of all. But, of course, I don't care what he thinks, not anymore. Now, my old friends from the circus; they'd believe it in a heartbeat. Crazy Kathy, Kathy who'll do anything, who'll try anything.

That was a lifetime ago, of course, my circus days. I was a flyer - a trapeze artist, to spell it out; and a stunt rider - motorcycle stunts. I was, in fact, one of the best, even if I never made it to the big time. Lack of ambition, I guess. While I loved the thrill, the excitement - yes, the danger - somehow performing in a show, all dressed up in a glittering little costume, giving the audience their money's worth of entertainment - it seemed unimportant. Especially after the Batman began to hit the news.

How had I gotten from there - the big top - to here - crouched on an uncomfortable perch in a dusty storage warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham City? I had a few more minutes to wonder about that one, as I saw more movement down below. Dark figures ran almost silently across the floor. As they clustered around the locked door to one of the compartments arrayed below me, I took the time to glance at my surroundings.

It was a huge building, almost as dark as the night outside, only a few dim lights here and there. A large part of the interior was simply one big open space with a few sections roped off to separate the contents. The area I was in was being used at present by a movie company to store props; I recognized the giant typewriter, pencils, pens, and other outsized desk equipment from a not-very-good science fiction film I had suffered through recently. Not to mention the gigantic world globe I was on top of.

More relevant to the situation at hand, this was also a place where several of my wealthy friends stored some of their valuables: things like antique furniture, sculpture, paintings, and so on that wouldn't fit in a safe. I'd suspected that was what they were after as soon I saw where the five characters below me were headed, after picking up a police radio alert that the silent alarm here had been triggered.

Yes, the cops would be here any minute. But someone else was here now. Besides me, of course. Two more even darker and more silent shapes moved after the small group of thieves, melting into the shadows. I had seen the Batmobile pull up as I had slipped into the building through the same window the crooks had used. Needless to say, my heart had done some flip-flops worthy of an acrobat. The Batman, here, in person, where I could see him go into action with my own eyes; and his new partner Nightwing, whose recent appearance had given me the courage to think I could do the same thing. Maybe I'd stay up here, hidden; it would be enough just to watch.

The thieves had turned on a small light to see by as they worked on the lock. I was just about close enough to be able to make out a few details. A woman. Black hair, slim, dressed in a deep violet outfit, a green cape draped from her shoulders, a violet mask over her eyes and head, coming up in cat-like ears on the sides... and I realized just whose attempted robbery I had blundered into.

And whose robbery was about to be stopped. The Catwoman and her four pals were concentrating on breaking through the compartment door. The other two whom I had seen crept into view again and moved closer. I watched, hardly even realizing how fast I was breathing, seeing a tall, powerful-looking man wrapped in a blue-black cape, followed by a smaller man in black with a dark blue V across his chest. _Magnificent,_ I thought reverently, in the moment before Batman spoke.

"You seem to be having trouble with that. Maybe we can give you a hand." His voice was low, quiet, almost whispery, with a silky element of menace in it. An electric shiver ran down my spine.

The five thieves whirled. Catwoman caught sight of Batman and hissed, just like a cat. Honest to God. "Batman!" she exclaimed.

"You have the usual talent for stating the obvious."

"Get them!" She didn't waste any time. With a quick yank Catwoman pulled something from her belt. A coiled whip, I realized, as the men with her charged Batman and she attacked the weaker target, swinging the whip at Nightwing with an audible crack.

He yelped in surprise but recovered quickly, taking the blow with the thick glove on one arm and grabbing at the whip, yanking it out of her grasp. With a quick toss he disposed of it and leaped at her. She cried out in fear, or maybe rage, as he tackled her, sending both of them rolling on the floor.

But that wasn't all I was watching. Batman had dodged one crook's fist, turned to the side and neatly kicked him in the belly, knocking him off his feet. Now he was dealing with the other three: a backhand to the jaw, a leg sweep, a step, whirl, and sidekick, swift and graceful as a dancer. There were no guns in sight, I had heard Catwoman wouldn't allow them, she didn't want murder on her record...

Catwoman was tougher than she looked; she had managed to get to her feet again after kicking Nightwing off. One of her men abandoned the fight against Batman and came to her rescue. He occupied Nightwing for only a few seconds, but it was long enough for her to start running.

"Batman! She's getting away!" Nightwing called to his partner and sprinted after her. Batman was on his last opponent; he leaned to the side to avoid a clumsy punch, grabbed the man's hair, hooked a foot under his ankle, and slammed him into the floor. Before he had stopped moving Batman was on his way.

And so was I. Quickly I slid down the surface of the giant globe, over Europe and Africa, then dropped to land on my feet on the floor. They were several yards away, a line of three running figures, Catwoman still in the lead but both men gaining on her. Then I saw her duck behind a six-foot-high paperweight and emerge on the other side, slinking away with a pencil cup for cover. Batman and Nightwing stopped and hesitated, looking around.

I was the only one who could see where Catwoman was. This was my chance, and I took it, all the while wondering exactly why I had thought I could do this - but this was hardly the time to chicken out. I moved as fast and as quietly as I could to cut her off. Stopped right in her path. She didn't see me, yet, she was backing towards me, concentrating on avoiding Batman and Nightwing...

"Going somewhere?" I asked. Nothing like a little heroic quip. Yeah, nothing like it to warn your enemy you're there. I should have just hit her.

At least my appearance startled her. She whirled, glared, and demanded, "Who the hell are _you_?" But she didn't even wait for an answer. Obviously deciding that her easiest avenue of escape was through me, she jumped.

Did I mention she was tougher than she looked? Understatement. I had trained for this, but apparently not enough. And she fought _dirty_. As she came at me, hands reaching for my face, I saw the gleam of something sharp. Claws. Instinctively I ducked away and down, twisting, and then came up again to hit her in the stomach with my shoulder, knocking her off her feet. With a grunt she fell, hit the floor, rolled back to her feet, and was coming at me again.

This time I was a little better prepared. I grabbed her wrists, keeping those claws away. She snarled and tried to yank out of my grip, twisting one arm free. I avoided her hand, pulling her other arm across her body to turn her away from me. With a kick that connected painfully with my leg, she got loose, staggering backwards and bumping into the giant pencil cup. Quickly she turned and shoved it, tipping it over to send pencils as big as logs rolling and bouncing at me.

I was mad now too, and I charged at her, leaping over the pencils. We grappled again; she tried to scratch me; I swung a hand to slap her, my fingers catching one of those cat-ears and pulling. The mask resisted. I held on, fending her off with the other arm as she tried to get at me again. With a ripping sound, her mask came off, giving me a quick glimpse of a beautiful face and green eyes snapping with fury as she jumped back.

I kicked high, aiming for Catwoman's unmasked face. She moved fast, dodging. I pivoted to the other leg and did a half-turn and a spin kick, again at her head. She ducked. And I was in trouble. My own damn fault, my damn cape had wrapped around my arms; I wasn't used to it, and how did Batman deal with the damn thing, anyway... All she had to do now was use those claws on me... but she didn't. Taking advantage of the second or so I was off-balance, she whirled her own cape off her shoulders and over my head, grabbed me and pushed hard.

I hit something that was moving, and fell. Something fell on top of me. There was angry cursing. And the sound of footsteps, running away. When I got the cape off my head, I was sitting on the floor, with Nightwing bending over me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm... I'm..." I struggled to my feet as he held out a hand to help me up. Not exactly the way I had hoped to announce myself, but...

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Batman was back, without Catwoman, who had evidently gotten away. And he was hopping mad about it, too. I couldn't say I entirely blamed him, I was pretty angry myself. Mostly _at_ myself.

"I'm Batwoman." I raised my chin, doing my best to look proud instead of self-conscious.

"Batwoman?" His voice dropped, with more than a hint of that silky menace in it, as he took a step closer. I could totally see why people would be afraid of him.

"That's right."

"And what do you think you were doing?"

"The same as you. Stopping a crime." Of course, they were the ones who had done the actual crime-stopping; all I had done was fall on my face. But I wasn't about to admit it.

His eyes moved, barely visible in the dim light, sweeping over me from head to toe and back up. Seeing a costume similar to his, black but with a little golden sheen to it, a bat emblem barely visible on my chest, a deep red cape, red gloves and boots, the mask over my eyes sweeping up to give the impression of bat ears. I had thought it was really quite impressive, not to mention flattering. But even through the cowl, I could tell Batman did not approve.

"Didn't look to me like you stopped anything," he said. "You let Catwoman get away."

"I didn't see _you_ stopping her either."

"You got in our way."

"Bull. If I hadn't been here, she would have been out of the building before you knew it. This way, all of us saw her face."

"Only for a second. Not sure I'd recognize her," Nightwing said.

"I would." Maybe it was only quiet confidence in Batman's voice, but it sounded like arrogance to me.

"So I didn't do so badly, after all." I smiled, giving him some attitude back.

I guess Batman knew I was right; he changed tactics. "What makes you think you can put on a mask and a cape and imitate me?"

"Why not? You don't have a copyright. Obviously." I glanced back at Nightwing, who seemed to be trying not to look amused. After all, he had done pretty much the same thing, shown up in Gotham City several months ago doing a fair imitation of Batman. Now they appeared together as much as they did separately. If he could do it, why not me?

Batman took another step, using his considerable height to loom over me. "This is dangerous. No place for an amateur."

"We all have to start somewhere." This was going all wrong. I decided to try making friends. "Look, I just want to help. We're all on the same side, right?"

Wrong move. He glared even more ferociously, if possible. "I don't need your help. Go home, take off that costume, and burn it. For your own good."

So much for friends. It hurt. So many years had gone into this, so much effort, and now this night of hope and fear and danger had ended like this, with failure, and with being disdainfully dismissed by the man who had been such a hero to me... But if he thought I was giving up, he was wrong like he'd never been wrong before. "Not going to happen," I said, matching him glare for glare.

He came closer, until we were almost nose to nose. His voice had gone even softer and colder as he said, "It takes more than a costume to do what we do. You screwed up. If Catwoman was a killer, you could be dead right now."

"Just makes it more exciting." I gave him my best nonchalant smirk.

"Go home. Find another game to play. This is no business for little girls."

And he was gone while I was still sputtering, trying to find a suitably witty and insulting response. With a swirl of his cape, and a last glance from Nightwing that might have held a trace of sympathy, they vanished into the shadows and the rising howl of a police siren.

* * *

"Little girl. _Little girl_? I'm twenty-six years old. Almost twenty-seven. Almost as old as _he_ is, probably." But of course chronological age hadn't been what he meant, not really. How could anyone say such a thing about me, when I'd been taking care of myself for all my adult life... Of all the demeaning, insulting, sexist... Who did he think he was, anyway? How dare he call me a _girl_, never mind _little_?

I had gone home, and taken off my costume. But not burned it, oh no. It was safely downstairs, in the sub-basement I'd had specially remodeled when I moved here a couple of years ago. My very own Batcave... the thought wasn't comforting now, as I paced the large and very upper-class living room of my large and very upper-class house angrily.

My father had been a circus performer, an acrobat and tightrope walker. My mom had come from a wealthy family. Very wealthy, and very upper-class. Her parents - I couldn't quite think of them as my grandparents - hadn't approved of the marriage. In fact they disapproved so strongly that they tossed her right out, wrote her out of their will, and cut off all contact. When they died in a car crash, I was twelve. I suppose I should have grieved, but whatever sadness I felt was for my mother.

Even without a lot of money, we were happy: Mom, Dad, my older brother Bobby, and me. But that ended with a fire in the circus trailers. My parents were gone. That time I felt something. I don't like to remember it. Bobby had given up circus life years ago, gotten married and settled down; but now he had a young daughter, a wife dying of cancer, and financial problems of his own. He was in no position to take me in. My father's mother was dead long ago, his father had taken off and never reappeared. So many people gone, so much loss. Sometimes I wondered why I was still around, what purpose I was here for... At seventeen I was alone, no parents, no one.

Luckily I was old enough to stay on in the circus. I had to work for a living, of course, but that was easy. My father had brought me up to fly on the trapeze, and I guess I inherited his talent. The motorcycle stunt riding was my idea. It appealed to me, the rush of being on that powerful machine, controlling it; the speed, the danger, second only to the thrill of flying through the air from one flimsy trapeze bar to another, my life depending on a rope and my own skill... No, I wasn't trying to get myself killed. Just the opposite. The challenge of staying alive, of defying the odds and winning, it made me feel good. Strong.

But, after a few years, I realized circus life wasn't enough. It was fun, it was exciting. But it didn't mean anything, it was just - a show, the same show every day, twice on weekends, just mindless entertainment for a mob of faceless people. It didn't make any real difference in anyone's life. I wanted more.

That was just about when the Batman began to really make news, after a few years of speculation about whether or not he was real, or just a myth dreamed up by a few psychotic criminals. He was real, all right, most of all to me. There was a man who had it all. Danger, excitement, and the knowledge that what he was doing was important, that he could really make a difference in the world. It was everything I had always wanted... but how could a circus performer with no money and no prospects ever achieve it?

Nevertheless, I did what little I could. There was a family of Chinese acrobats in our troupe, and two of them were pretty good at martial arts. I begged and nagged them into giving me lessons, not for any specific reason, maybe just to feel I had something in common with Batman. I got books, and videotapes, and studied on my own, not just fighting techniques, but criminology too.

And then, the rest of it just fell into my lap. It turned out not everyone in my mother's family had turned their backs on us. I had an uncle. Or used to have one. When he died from an illness he left all his money and property to Bobby and me. I had never even met him, but in my heart I mourned the loss of one more part of my family - and gratefully took the gift he had given. Now, wherever Mom is, I feel sure she's happy to see me living in the same house she was kicked out of so many years ago.

Money. It's wonderful stuff. I left the circus, moved to Gotham, settled into this house, made friends, started a new life. I also met Bruce - but why waste time on thinking about _him_? The important thing was that I had everything I needed now to make my dream come true.

I took real martial arts lessons this time, and bought equipment, the kind I imagined Batman used. I even had a motorcycle customized - out of town, and without giving my name - to be a suitable Batcycle, and designed a costume. But still I had waited, not quite having the nerve, until Nightwing had appeared and proved that Batman wasn't the only one who could pull off the superhero act. And tonight, I had finally done it. Not a very good start, true, but this wasn't going to be the end. I was used to falling and getting right back up again.

_Little girl..._ No, I wasn't in it just for the excitement, just for the danger. Of course not. I refused to be discouraged. "Batwoman will be back," I muttered to myself. "I'll show _him_ who's a little girl..."

TBC...


	2. Across a Crowded Room

Batman/Bruce Wayne, Batwoman/Kathy Kane, Catwoman/Selina Kyle, and Nightwing/Dick Grayson belong to DC Comics/Time Warner.  
I am using them without permission, however I have not and don't expect to make money from this.

Rated PG : language; violence, some mature concepts.

Reviews are appreciated, please take a moment to leave one.

A Woman Scorned

* * *

Across a Crowded Room

* * *

"Kathy! Glad you could make it. And looking as lovely as always."

"Why, thank you, Harvey." I looked around the foyer of Harvey Dent's house and into the living room, now equipped with a buffet table loaded with food and drink and crowded with people, most of whom I recognized. I took another look at Harvey himself. Not as rich as most of the society bunch he liked to hang out with, but as a young, handsome, crusading district attorney who appeared regularly on the news he had a certain amount of glamour, which tended to make up for it. More important, he was both nice and smart.

"Nice to see you, Kathy." The woman at his side was pretty and petite, with light brown hair, extending a shy hand to me. Harvey's fiancée, a very sweet person who had the misfortune of being named Gilda. She obviously felt out of place rubbing elbows with the society crowd. That was certainly something I could understand, and maybe that's why she and I had hit it off right away.

I left them to continue greeting the new arrivals and wandered into the party room, picking up a glass of champagne along the way and exchanging nods and polite remarks with a few people, but not stopping. Just looking around. Not looking for Bruce, of course. But he and Harvey are good friends, so naturally he was there.

Bruce Wayne. Look up 'tall, dark, and handsome', and you'll find Bruce listed there. His name appears under 'intelligent' and 'charming', too. Unfortunately, it's also under 'mysterious', 'baffling', 'impossible'... well, you get the idea. Yes, Bruce and I were an item, for a while. Everyone said what a perfect couple we made. But the perfection was all on the surface.

Well, maybe that's not fair. We did get along. Very well. I even had some childish idea of being in love. But - I'm not even sure what happened. There's something about Bruce I never understood, only that I'm sure he was hiding something all along. I tried, really I did; I was patient and supportive, then I confronted him, even offered to help. He as much as admitted something was going on, but he wouldn't tell me. Yes, I was angry; but mostly hurt, mostly it was the fact that he didn't trust me, that he felt he had to hide some important part of himself from me...

"Kathy? Not going to say hello?" Bruce was standing in front of me, smiling a little tentatively.

"Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking... Hello, Bruce."

"Since it's so unusual to find someone who actually _thinks_ at these parties, I'll forgive you."

I smiled. Bruce always could make me smile. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful," I murmured. "After all, we met at a party."

Not just _a_ party, at the first big society event I had been invited to after moving to Gotham, given by some old friends of my uncle's. They had introduced me to a whole list of people - at first Bruce had been just another face, admittedly a very attractive one, when my hostess had dragged me over to him and then left us alone. But then he had smiled at me with genuine warmth.

"_It's like torture, isn't it?" he asked. _

"_What?" I said, startled. _

"_Being tossed into a roomful of strangers. Being introduced to twenty people in ten minutes." _

"_How can you tell?" I muttered. _

"_From the death grip you have on that tumbler." He nodded at the drink in my hand. "Good thing it's crystal. Very strong." _

"_Well..." I found myself relaxing just a bit. "To tell the truth, I can't remember anyone's name." _

"_Let me introduce myself. I'm Bruce." He grinned. I wondered why I hadn't noticed just how remarkably handsome he was..._

That had been the beginning. I had known right away Bruce was different, not just his easy manner or the genuine interest he took in my circus background, but something deeper and hard to define. We dated for months, and got close, began a serious relationship - or so I thought. Until the unexplained disappearances and the obvious lies and evasions became too much to ignore. Still - some of whatever we had felt for each other was still there, as I raised my glass to my lips, searching for something to say.

My eyes fell on Police Commissioner Gordon across the room, deep in conversation with Harvey, and I remembered Bruce's odd liking for true crime stories. "Heard anything interesting from Jim Gordon lately?" I asked.

"Just about the attempted robbery at the storage warehouse the Whites use."

The same robbery that had been Batwoman's first and so far only appearance a week ago. I tried to hide my frown at the memory. "Yes. I heard about that on the news. Catwoman, wasn't it?"

"Yes. And Batman stopped her."

"Um."

"I thought you were such an admirer of Batman."

"Sometimes even heroes have feet of clay." More bitterness than I had intended had crept into my voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." I smiled, determined to change the subject. But Bruce did it for me.

"Speak of the devil," he murmured. "There's Ronnie White now."

Ronnie White, the son of the couple whose storage compartment had almost been robbed, a nice enough young man but particularly empty-headed, even for this crowd. I turned in the direction Bruce was looking, and saw Ronnie. But the most noticeable thing about him tonight was who he was with.

She was gorgeous, there was no denying it. A slim and sexy figure in a slinky green dress that hugged every curve, midnight black hair, smooth pale skin, full red lips. And she knew it, judging by the way she swept a confident and superior glance over the room, taking note of every man, passing over the women as if we didn't exist. I disliked her instantly and instinctively, and not just because she made me wish my dark brown hair and eyes were just a little more glamorous.

As I raised my eyes back to Bruce's face, I saw him staring, an intensely concentrated expression on his face. Staring at _her_. Bruce was always so casual, so self-contained, and yet now I saw something almost - predatory was the word that popped into my mind. As if he saw something he wanted more than anything.

"Excuse me..." he muttered absently, and brushed by me, headed straight for the mystery woman. It was amazingly rude. I glared after him as he walked up to Ronnie, obviously asked for an introduction, and took her hand. She smiled and gave him a positively smoldering look. It was almost funny. But Bruce wasn't laughing.

Trying not to be obvious, I took a few steps closer, out of simple curiosity, you understand, sneaking a better look. Not that I needed to sneak, she and Bruce were oblivious to everything around them by this time, including poor Ronnie. And then it hit me like a brick in the head, as I caught the sparkle of bright green eyes. Eyes that had been glaring at me in fury a week ago.

Catwoman.

For just an instant I stared, wide-eyed and stunned. Luckily, she and Bruce were still lost in mutual admiration and didn't notice. I took a deep breath, collected myself, plastered a smile on my face, and turned to Ronnie, who was obviously trying to reclaim his date without making a scene.

"Ronnie, I don't think I've met your friend," I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Oh, of course..." Pitifully glad to have the excuse to interrupt, he tapped the black-haired woman's arm and introduced us.

"Kathy Kane, this is Selina Kyle. Selina, this is Kathy."

"How nice."

"So glad."

She hated me instantly, too; I could see it in her eyes. After a fake smile, she turned the charm back on Bruce, full blast, ignoring both me and poor Ronnie.

Two could play the charm game. I cranked up my own smile and asked very sweetly, "Selina Kyle? I don't think I've heard the name. And I'm sure I would have remembered seeing you before."

I got a look that would have frozen a volcano before she answered in a low, soft voice. "No, we haven't met. I would have remembered _you_, too."

"How did you and Ronnie meet?"

"At a party. A lot like this one."

While I was trying to dream up a question that would force her to reveal her innermost secrets - not to mention her identity - while not seeming rude or overly curious, Bruce took advantage of the pause to cut in. "You'll have to excuse the questions; it's so seldom we see a new face at these parties, especially one as lovely as yours. We all want to get to know you better."

"Thank you. I certainly would like to know - everyone - too." Her eyes made it clear exactly who she was really interested in.

"Good. Why don't I take you around and make the introductions? And you can tell me all about yourself on the way."

"That would be wonderful." Without even a glance for anyone except each other, they moved away, Bruce's hand possessively on her arm.

What could I do? I made a little polite conversation with poor Ronnie, gulped my drink a little too fast, and fumed inwardly while keeping a smile firmly lodged on my face. Meanwhile Bruce steered Selina around the room, and then monopolized her in a corner for the next half hour. They made a lovely couple, talking, laughing, as she stared up into his face with an expression so sweet it made me want to puke.

But again - what could I do? I had realized immediately that I couldn't just tell him, or anyone, what I knew. 'Guess what, Bruce, your new girlfriend is one of the most notorious thieves in Gotham. How do I know? Well, I just happen to be Batwoman. Yeah, I know you never heard of her...' That would go over really big. He'd have me tossed into a rubber room in no time. Even if he believed me, my secret identity would be out before I had even started a career.

So I watched them, and was relieved when Ronnie finally got up the nerve to reclaim his date. They headed for the front door, apparently having a quiet argument, judging by their expressions and body language. Not hard to imagine what it was about. I looked back at Bruce. He was watching them leave with an odd look on his face. Grim, sort of, more serious and - well - hard than I was used to seeing him. Then he glanced in my direction and the expression disappeared as if by magic.

Maybe I shouldn't have talked to him, maybe I should have just walked away with my pride intact and left it alone. But I couldn't. I made my way over to him as quickly as I could.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice a little more acidic than it should have been. "Don't tell me you struck out."

"Not exactly." Bruce had the nerve to smile slightly.

"You're not going to see her again, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" His cool gray eyes were on my face, his lips lifting ironically.

Why shouldn't he? I had no reason to give him, so I made do with what I had. "You don't know who she is or where she came from. She could be a... a... anything."

"Why, Kathy, you sound positively snobbish."

"She was Ronnie's date."

"There you have a point. But she wouldn't stick with him anymore, anyway. She was already looking..."

"Looking?"

"Never mind."

"Bruce-" I was forced into sincerity. "I don't like her. I don't think you can trust her."

This time his gaze was thoughtful, and had a trace of warmth. He brushed my arm lightly with his fingertips. "I understand. But don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing." After a quick smile, he added, "I have to get going. But - it was really nice talking to you again."

Damn if my stupid heart didn't skip a beat at the way he was looking at me. I smiled like a dope. "Nice seeing you too."

And then I was watching his back as he went to say goodbye to Harvey, blinking when he threw a last glance at me, and left. With an effort, I pulled my thoughts back to Ms. Selina Kyle. At least she was gone, and hopefully I'd never see her again. I realized my fists were clenching in a very unladylike manner. Yes, hopefully I'd never see her again - as Kathy Kane. But as Batwoman... I couldn't wait for the chance to clip her claws.

* * *

But of course that wasn't the way it happened. I saw her again. After only a week. I thought I was having a nice evening out, a relaxing dinner with Gilda, Harvey's fiancée...

It was a very trendy restaurant, and very expensive, of course, one of those places built around a theme. This one was supposed to be a jungle, I suppose, there were fake trees here and there around the dining room, which was done in unfinished wood. The sounds of wildlife played faintly over the sound system. The air felt a little warm and humid, not enough to make anyone uncomfortable, of course, that would discourage the customers. The wait staff was dressed in Tarzan-style leopard-skin outfits. Gilda and I looked at each other and exchanged a giggle as we walked in.

Then I saw her eyes go past me, and her expression changed to one of dismay. Only a glance told me why. It was Selina Kyle. And Bruce. Together. Heads close as they whispered sweet nothings, no doubt. Grinning at each other in the most disgusting way...

"Kathy? Are you all right?" Gilda looked both sympathetic and anxious. I wondered just what she had seen in my face.

"Of course. I'm fine."

"We could go somewhere else..."

"Don't be silly. Come on, they've got a table for us."

As luck would have it, our table was in the same direction as theirs, and the hostess led us right at them. I hoisted a polite smile onto my face yet again as we came up to them. Green caught the light when Selina looked up and saw us; I wished Bruce had been looking in the right direction to see the glitter of venom in her eyes. He seemed caught completely off-guard for once; he smiled but a faint flush rose in his cheeks.

"Kathy?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I imagine," I said. "It's called dinner."

"Oh. Well, uh... You remember Selina, don't you?"

"I certainly do. Nice to see you again."

"And you, Kathy. Gilda."

We exchanged a few more pleasant comments, the undercurrent of hostility so strong that I almost felt like I was in the jungle for real, and that Selina and I would pounce on each other at any moment and fight it out for our man. Stupid, of course, I had no claim on Bruce, not anymore. But I'd be damned to hell and back before I let _her_ get her claws into him. Literally, for all I knew.

We went on to our table and sat. I picked up my menu and hid behind it, trying to get in a peek at the happy couple, mumbling some sort of response to poor Gilda's attempts at conversation. But my thoughts were fast and furious.

I felt so helpless. There was no way I could tell Bruce who she was. At the same time, I couldn't let him be taken in by someone like Catwoman. She was a thief. She must be after his money, must be out to con him somehow. And how would he feel when he found out he had been used, tricked by a cheap crook? I couldn't stand by and let him be hurt that way.

It hit me suddenly. Ronnie's parents had almost been robbed. Had she dated Ronnie to get some sort of information from him? Something she could use to get at his parents' money? Now she was after another very rich man... what if she was up to the same thing with Bruce? He could end up being robbed, or hurt, _really_ hurt... Maybe we weren't dating anymore, maybe I was angry with him, but I still cared. I had to do something.

But what? I had been hoping Catwoman would be caught by the police, or Batman, or in my fantasies, by Batwoman, but she hadn't appeared since the attempted robbery at the warehouse. She'd have to be caught in the act; there was no proof that Selina Kyle was Catwoman, just a quick glimpse of her face in the middle of a fight, in the dark, by three people who couldn't exactly come out into the open themselves.

"Kathy? Are you listening?"

"Um? I'm sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"I understand." Gilda glanced at Bruce and Selina, who were now holding hands. "She really looks kind of slutty, doesn't she...?"

I hardly ever heard Gilda say a bad word about anyone. Her loyalty was kind of touching. I laughed. "It's okay, Gil. Really. Let's just pretend they're not there."

I stared unseeingly at the menu again. Batman... Maybe he was the answer. As rude and condescending as he had been, and as humiliating as it would be to ask him, surely he would help. Now all I had to do was find him...

TBC...


	3. Conversations in the Dark

Batman/Bruce Wayne, Batwoman/Kathy Kane, Catwoman/Selina Kyle, and Nightwing/Dick Grayson belong to DC Comics/Time Warner.  
I am using them without permission, however I have not and don't expect to make money from this.

Rated PG : language; violence, some mature concepts.

Reviews are appreciated, please take a moment to leave one.

A Woman Scorned

* * *

Conversations in the Dark

* * *

I pulled my courage together, dusted off the Batwoman costume I hadn't worn since that fight in the storage warehouse, and went out the next night, with more determination than actual plan. Since I had no idea of where to look for Batman, I decided to just ride the streets, listening in on the police radio bands. Maybe I'd hear a report of trouble, something that would attract him too. Or maybe he'd find me.

It was odd, out on those lonely streets in the middle of the night, so quiet and empty in the neighborhoods where most people were afraid to be out alone. This was a part of the city I had never really seen before, and one I found rather frightening. It occurred to me to wonder how embarrassing it would be for Batwoman to end up being mugged on her second appearance. But I had a few tricks up my sleeve, so to speak, and no one would find me an easy target.

As luck would have it, I got my chance that very night. A police call, an attempted robbery, the thief fleeing. It was nearby, and he was headed in my direction. No sign of Batman - but this was what I had signed up for when I put on this costume. At the very least it was another chance to prove myself.

Flashing lights and shouts warned me as I got near; I pulled over and left my 'cycle, running toward the sounds coming through an alley. Just garbage cans, dirt, a corner...

"Watch out!"

I didn't need the shouted warning; I saw him barely in time, a man with a gun, running at full speed right at me. We both skidded to a stop, startled. He snarled and raised the gun. I felt a rush of fear, tingling through me, my heart squeezing, everything seeming to slow down and become crystal-clear.

Instinct took over, honed by all the training I'd had, all the times I'd rehearsed just this kind of scenario in my head. I jumped forward, snapped a kick into his belly, and chopped at his wrist with the edge of my hand as he doubled over. The gun flew neatly through the air and clattered onto the cement. The man yelled a curse I won't repeat and charged, arms out to grab me. I side-kicked, getting him in the chest and rocking him back on his heels, then did a half turn and a spin-kick, the same move I had tried to use on Catwoman, but this time I caught the cape and whipped it out of the way. The blow connected, sending him crashing down on his back.

"Not bad."

The voice almost took me by surprise. I had been aware of someone chasing the man I had just knocked down, but hadn't gotten a good look. Now I watched a black and midnight-blue figure as he crossed the remaining yards to us, flashed me a grin and knelt long enough to snap a pair of handcuffs on my former opponent.

"Nightwing!" I exclaimed cleverly.

"Uh huh. And don't tell me, you're Batwoman."

"Where's your tall, dark, and creepy partner?"

"We're not joined at the hip."

I pulled myself together and got down to business. "We need to have a talk."

"Really? What about?"

"Catwoman." Even in the dim light, I could see his eyes narrow behind the mask.

"What about her?"

"Not here."

He nodded slowly, smiled again, and pointed up, at the rooftops above us.

"What about _him_?" I asked, nodding at the guy I had taken down. He was grimacing, starting to struggle against the cuffs. It hit me then. I had actually done it. Stopped a thief. And in front of Nightwing. Maybe _that_ would show Mr. Go-Home-Little-Girl Batman.

"He's not going anywhere, and the cops'll be here any second." Nightwing stood. Next thing, he leaped, almost straight up, caught the ladder sticking down from a fire escape, and neatly swung himself over the railing. Turning back, he reached down to help me up.

I smiled at him. If he could do it without help... Of course I didn't have his strength, but there was a convenient garbage can... I caught a surprised and maybe impressed look on his face when I landed next to him after a running jump off the can, a bounce off the wall, and a quick flip over the fire escape guard rail.

"Very nice," he admitted, before getting to his feet and leading me upwards. Moments later we were alone on a windswept, bare rooftop. He faced me again. "Now, what about the Catwoman?"

"I know who she is." I took a breath when he didn't respond, and blurted it out. "She's Selina Kyle. She was dating Ronnie White, and I think she was using him to get information about where his parents kept their valuables. Then she tried to rob their storage compartment. And he's not the first one, I know she was involved with Andrew Mayhew - his house was robbed three months ago - and Oliver Stanton before him, his-"

"The safe in his basement was broken into. I know."

"You _know_?"

"We've known who she is for a little while now."

"How?"

"Batman knows lots of things." He was smiling ironically again, but this time it didn't seem directed at me.

I was slightly deflated, after all the discreet asking around I had done to get my information. But maybe it made things easier. "Now she's after Bruce Wayne. He's going to be next, if we don't do something."

"We?" His voice was just mocking enough to set me off.

"Yes, _we_! I owe Catwoman. And I don't intend to let her have another innocent victim. Maybe you and Batman have this all figured out already, but I've done my homework too. I intend to be in on this."

I know I saw a trace of amusement in his face, but also just a touch of sympathy. But still, all he said was, "Batman and I can handle it. It would be better if you don't get involved."

"Handle it? I don't see you doing anything."

"What are we supposed to do, walk into Commissioner Gordon's office and tell him we saw the Catwoman's face for a split-second, in the dark? Ask him to arrest Selina Kyle based on that? He'd laugh us right out the door, before he got around to tossing us in the can on general principle."

Oddly, the frustration in his voice calmed me, reminded me that we were on the same side, and in the same boat. "Yeah, I know. Damn. What's your plan?"

He shrugged slightly. "Keep an eye on her. Wait for her to make her move, and catch her in the act."

"Catch her in the act. Before or after she robs Bruce Wayne? Maybe hurts him?"

"Mr. Wayne will be protected."

"Yeah, he will be." I stood up in sudden determination.

"Wait. What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Since you and Batman don't intend to do anything useful, I will."

"What?"

I turned away and started for the fire escape and my Batcycle waiting below. "I'm just going to have a little talk with Ms. Kyle," I threw over my shoulder. A protest followed me. But I had no patience to listen.

* * *

I knew where she lived, and it didn't take long to get there. But - once there, I stopped to think. What was I going to do? Just knock on her door? Then what? Demand that she get her paws off Bruce? Appeal to her better nature? There was no reason to think she had any conscience, any reason to stop what she was doing. Threaten her? Slap her around? I didn't really have it in me, not to mention I suspected she might end up slapping _me_ around.

I almost decided to leave, but just as I was turning away, a car pulled into the driveway of the small house she was renting. I stepped back into the trees and watched as Selina got out and started for the front door.

She stopped only a few steps away from the house, and looked right at me. "I know you're there," she said calmly. "You might as well come out."

Damn. How come everyone could disappear into the shadows except _me_... I took a step to where she could see me clearly, and saw an expression almost of disappointment flicker over her face. She had expected to see someone else... maybe the Batman. At least I had surprised her that much.

"I remember you," she said disdainfully. "What do you want?"

"I know what you're up to," I said in my best attempt at a scary, whispery Bat-type voice. "I want you to leave Bruce Wayne alone."

"Why so concerned?" She seemed cool as a cucumber, and completely un-intimidated.

"I'm concerned about any law-abiding citizen who's threatened by a vicious criminal like you." God, I sounded incredibly pompous.

"Oh..." Selina smirked. "I don't think Bruce feels threatened."

"But you're only after his money. Admit it." I moved a little closer, anger bringing my determination back.

"That's not true."

"Tell that to Andrew Mayhew. Oliver Stanton. And Ronnie White."

"You don't know anything about it." But she frowned, seeming uncomfortable at last.

"Leave Mr. Wayne alone, Catwoman."

"Or what?"

"You'll find out." We were face to face, glaring.

"I think this has gone far enough." And _again_ I was taken by surprise. At least this time Selina was too. We both jumped and turned as two dark figures emerged from a cluster of trees near the corner of the house. It was Batman who had spoken.

Selina recovered fast. "Are _you_ going to threaten me too?" she asked defiantly.

"I don't need to say anything, do I? Except that I'm watching."

"Go right ahead. You won't see anything." She seemed about to head for her door again when she hesitated, her hard surface seeming to crack for just a moment. "This time is different, Batman. I'm not out to harm Bruce."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true." Her chin came up. "He's a good man. He's been nice to me. I've - I've fallen in love."

"In love?" This time it was Nightwing who spoke, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Batman was silent.

"Yes. I suppose you have no reason to believe me, but it's true." She paused again before going on in a softer voice. "Catwoman is gone. For good. I - I had my reasons for her, maybe not good ones, but... I'm sorry for what I've done in the past, but that's all over now. Finally I have the chance to have a normal life. A real life, with the man I love. Please..." The note of pleading, the hint of a tear in her lovely green eyes, and the pitiful expression on her equally lovely face almost convinced even me. I could imagine what effect they'd have on two big dumb susceptible males.

"Give me a chance, all of you. Just - just let me be happy." With a last plaintive glance at all three of us, Selina finally opened her door and went inside. The click of the lock as she closed it was followed by silence.

Both men were just staring. I glared at them. "You don't believe that load of crap for one second, do you?" I demanded.

Batman's eyes turned to look at me with a distinctly unfriendly glint. "I thought I told you to go home, Batwoman," he said, his voice dropping into that silky whisper that warned me he was angry, more angry than I really saw a reason for. Unless he just didn't like me intruding on his turf.

"I don't answer to you."

"I already told you I don't need your help. Or want it. Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you."

I crossed my arms. After a brief staring contest, he turned and vanished into the night with amazing speed. I stepped into his partner's path before he could follow.

"You ratted me out, didn't you?" I said.

"Sorry." He shrugged, smiling a little.

"Is he always like this? Rude? Obnoxious? Weird?"

"Not always." His smile widened, and then faded. "He's right, you know. This is dangerous work. Too dangerous for-"

"A woman?"

"I was going to say an amateur."

"Hmm. How long have _you_ been at it?"

"Touché. If it's any comfort, Batman came down just as hard on me at first as he has on you."

"And now you're partners."

"Yes. This is the choice I made. But it's not easy, and not something I'd recommend to anyone else." A quick shadow moved over his face before he said softly, "Goodnight," and melted into the darkness.

"I _really_ have to learn how to do that," I muttered.

* * *

I began to hear things after that, reports from well-meaning friends, from recent acquaintances who didn't know about my history with Bruce, and of course from the inevitable gossips and busybodies. Bruce and Selina had officially become an item. They were seen together frequently, in restaurants, at parties, out shopping, on the street. People began to assume it was serious.

As the days wore on, I began to question my own motivation, as well as hers. How much of what I felt was genuine concern for Bruce, and how much was jealousy? Because I _was_ jealous, there was no denying that. Every time I heard their names in the same sentence my stomach tied in knots, and not just because I still thought she was up to no good. The image of them together, kissing, touching each other, began to haunt me.

Had she been honest with him? Had she told him about the Catwoman? How did she really feel about him? Was it so unbelievable that she would fall for him? I'd be the first to admit that Bruce was the kind of man who could easily capture a woman's heart. Still - this was Catwoman - how could I trust her? How could Bruce? And in any case, what could I do?

It wasn't long before I saw them again for myself, this time at the theatre. Harvey and Gilda had taken pity on my lonely and depressed state and were taking me out for dinner and a play. As soon as we saw Bruce and Selina arriving, we knew it wasn't going to be the relaxing evening we had hoped for. No one said anything, we just exchanged looks across the lobby and quietly went to our respective seats. I sat there, talked, and laughed until the play started, trying very hard not to scan the room for Bruce's face. I saw it anyway; they were seated not far from us. I caught a blaze of green from Selina's eyes.

As the actors went through their lines, all I could see was the way Selina had been holding Bruce's hand, so possessively, the way she had looked up into his face adoringly. By the end of the first act, I couldn't have told you anything about what the drama on the stage was about. When intermission came, all I wanted was to use the bathroom, hide back in my seat, and wish I had a good stiff drink. No such luck. Naturally, since I didn't want to see them, there they were as soon as I stepped out of the ladies' room, standing together, looking over the crowd.

Wearing a fake smile was becoming a habit. I wrestled my face into the appropriate expression and greeted them. "Hi, Bruce. Selina."

"Hello, Kathy." Selina was smiling, just as falsely, I thought. "You look so - comfortable. Good to see someone who doesn't care about dressing up for the theatre."

"Thanks." In spite of myself I was wishing I had worn something better than jeans. "I guess I don't feel a need to impress people with clothes or jewelry. But that's a lovely outfit _you're_ wearing."

"Thanks." There was a satisfying flare of irritation in her eyes.

"And _love_ the earrings." I only wished I could ask if they were stolen.

"These?" She raised a hand to touch one of the sparkling emerald studs decorating her ears. "Bruce insisted on giving them to me. Wasn't that sweet?"

"Yes, sweet." With an effort, I refrained from bashing that smug smile off her face. "Bruce is so generous," I went on airily. "He gave me a pair just like that. Except they were diamonds."

If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under right now. "But it's not just jewelry," Selina purred. "We've been out together almost every night for weeks." She gave him an adoring look which he greeted with an uncomfortable smile.

"Mmm, how exciting," I said sweetly. "But maybe you should cut back on the late nights, you're starting to look tired."

"Uh - well, it was nice to see you again," Bruce said hastily, taking her arm as her face twitched with annoyance. "Selina, we should be getting back."

"Yes, we should. _So_ nice talking to you, Kathy."

"Enjoy the rest of the play." When in an embarrassing situation, always fall back on trite small talk.

"I'm sure we will," Selina murmured. "A wonderful performance, don't you think?" I wondered if she meant the actors or us.

With as much speed as possible, I retreated from the battlefield and returned to our seats, only to find Harvey and Gilda in a huddle with Millie Billingsley in the aisle. Millie is one of those fortunately few members of the upper crust who thinks a nouveau riche upstart like me had no business being involved with an aristocrat like Bruce. I hesitated, torn between reluctance to listen to her gloat over our breakup and malicious curiosity about how she felt about his new girlfriend. They spotted me and abruptly stopped talking. To my relief, Millie excused herself and walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked as I joined Harvey and Gilda and we seated ourselves.

"You know Millie," Harvey said, frowning.

"We should tell her," Gilda said. "She'll hear about it sooner or later."

"It's probably not even true. Just Millie trying to start trouble."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Kathy..." Gilda's face crinkled with concern. "Like Harvey said, we don't know if it's true. But Millie said she heard that Bruce and Selina Kyle are engaged."

"Oh."

"If you want to leave...?"

"No, I'm fine." I smiled. "It's been over between Bruce and me for a while, after all. Why should I care? I hope they'll be very happy."

To my everlasting gratitude, the lights went down just about then. The play started again. I didn't hear a line of it. Bruce and Selina, getting married? There was no more choice; I had to stop him, or at least make sure he knew the truth about her, even if I had to tell him about Batwoman.

TBC...


	4. Love Stinks

Batman/Bruce Wayne, Batwoman/Kathy Kane, Catwoman/Selina Kyle, and Nightwing/Dick Grayson belong to DC Comics/Time Warner.  
I am using them without permission, however I have not and don't expect to make money from this.

Rated PG : language; violence, some mature concepts.

Reviews are appreciated, please take a moment to leave one.

A Woman Scorned

* * *

Love Stinks

* * *

I stopped to look at the house after getting out of my car, not that I hadn't seen it plenty of times before. Bruce's house. Big enough to be called a mansion, and much too big for one man. Or two men, including Alfred. Once I had wondered what it would feel like to move into this house, as Bruce's wife... but that was in the past, better not to think of it. What I had to worry about now was making sure Selina never lived here, or at least that Bruce knew exactly what he was getting if she did.

So I marched past the carefully tended flower beds, along the pathway to the door, the same way I had come so many times before. It seemed strange now, as if I didn't belong anymore. As if I was trespassing. I wondered if Bruce would see it that way, as I raised a hand to knock. I hadn't called, afraid he'd make up some excuse not to see me.

"Miss Kane?" It was Alfred, surprise breaking through his usual impassive and correct demeanor. He even smiled. "So good to see you again."

"You too, Alfie." I smiled back. Alfred was my kind of people, more than Bruce, really. He had even been a performer, like me, before he gave up acting to become a butler, a decision that still struck me as odd. But to each their own.

"Is Mr. Wayne expecting you?"

"Well, not exactly. But I have to talk to him. May I come in?"

"Of course." He stepped back and let me into the large foyer.

The last time I'd been here had been when I finally confronted Bruce about his secrecy and the feeling I couldn't shake that there was something he kept hidden from me, something important. He had as good as admitted it, but refused to tell me what it was. Had I done the right thing by walking out then? It had seemed like the only thing to do, the only way to preserve my pride. But was pride really so important? At this moment it didn't seem so, especially when I wondered whether Bruce would have started seeing Selina if I had stayed.

"It has been some time. How have you been?" Alfred was asking.

"Just swell."

"May I tell Mr. Wayne what brings you here?"

"I think you can guess. Alfie..." I paused, but Alfred had always impressed me as the straightforward type, and I knew he cared about Bruce. "What's going on with Bruce and Selina Kyle?"

"It's not my place to comment about my employer's affairs-"

"Oh, come on. You only get that prune-like expression when you disapprove of something. And you disapprove of her, don't you?"

"Let's just say I prefer another of his lady friends." His face had gone deliberately blank again, but there was a distinct twinkle in his eye. I grinned, ridiculously pleased to have won the good opinion of this quiet, unobtrusive, yet somehow impressive man.

"Kathy?" We both turned at the interruption. It was Bruce himself, in casual slacks and a sweater, standing in the doorway to his study, exactly the same way I had seen him so many times before. The sight of him here, in these surroundings, brought back an unexpected and unwelcome wave of emotion, one which I firmly shoved back where it came from.

"Bruce, we need to talk." I started for him without waiting for an invitation. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to let me pass, but then he stood aside as I walked into the study and glanced around at the familiar room. The same room I had once angrily walked out of.

"It's been a while since you were here."

I looked up to find him watching me, his face uncharacteristically somber, his eyes alert but unrevealing, his words echoing my thoughts almost exactly. "Yeah, I guess so," I answered.

"I'm glad to see you, of course, but this is kind of a bad time."

"Why? Expecting company?" I asked, my tone sharper than I really intended.

"What's this about?"

"It's about Selina."

"Oh." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "As a matter of fact, I _am_ expecting her, any minute..."

"It won't take long. Please, Bruce, there's something you need to know."

"Okay." He was reluctant, and making sure I knew it.

I didn't care. "Are you and Selina engaged?"

"_What?_" He seemed genuinely astonished. I breathed an inner sigh of relief. "No. Where did you hear that?"

I waved a hand. "You know our friends. Well, I'm glad to know it's not true."

"Would it be so bad if we were?"

That shook me up. Was he actually considering marrying her? "Yes, it would be bad! You don't know what she's like. You don't know anything about her."

"And I suppose you do?"

"More than you, apparently. Bruce..." There was just no way around it, I had to tell him, no matter what the consequences. If there was the slightest chance he was serious about her... I braced myself and plunged in. "Bruce, she's not who you think. _What_ you think. She's a criminal."

"What are you talking about?" His face was expressionless, his eyes wary. I suppose that should have warned me.

"She's the Catwoman. Selina Kyle is Catwoman."

There was a brief pause. I could almost see the wheels turning in Bruce's head as he stared at me. "How do you know?" he finally asked.

"Never mind how. Just - trust me." I took another look. "Wait a minute. You're not even surprised. You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes. I've known about it for a while."

"How? Did she tell you? And why on Earth are you still going out with her?" I took a step closer, confronting him.

"Kathy, just slow down. Listen." He took his time about sitting down in an armchair, and waving me onto the couch. I got the impression he was trying to decide what to say. How much to tell me.

"After I met Selina, Batman came to see me," he said finally. "He told me about her. Asked me to keep seeing her anyway, to find out what she was after, to see if we could catch her in a crime..." Discomfort crossed his face as he hesitated, and then went on slowly. "Then, later, he said he thinks she really wants to reform. He said maybe I could help her, get her started in the right direction..."

It was my turn to pick my words carefully, as I struggled to take it all in. "So - you don't care about her past, that she's a thief?"

"I'm just doing Batman a favor, that's all."

"Mr. I-don't-need-your-help actually asked you for a favor?" I muttered.

"That's right." He looked at me, his eyes sharp, but all he said was, "It won't be for long, just until - until we know if Selina has really reformed."

"Reformed! She hasn't told you the truth, has she? She's been lying to you all along. Deceiving you. All she wants is to get her hands on your money, just like with Ronnie and Andy and Oliver... She didn't tell you about _them_, either, did she? About how she - she romanced them and then stole from them-"

"What if it's different this time? What if she really wants to go straight? I think she deserves a chance."

"But you're the one who's taking a chance... She's dangerous, Bruce, this is a mistake!"

His expression softened. "Are you really worried about me?"

"Of course I am."

"I know what I'm doing. It'll all be okay, you'll see."

"I still think this is a mistake. Look - if she really does care for you, what's going to happen when she finds out?"

"No need for her to find out."

"So - what are you going to do, just keep seeing her? For how long?"

"Well, for now. Selina's really not as bad as you think. She has a good side, and I'm trying to bring it out."

"Oh, my God. You like her, don't you? You've - you've actually fallen for her!"

"Of course not. I could never love a criminal." His face turned hard and cold. "Selina doesn't mean anything to me; this is all just part of the plan. As soon as it's over, I'll end it with her."

"That doesn't make any sense..." I was on my feet again. "If Selina doesn't love you, Batman's just using you for bait. If she does, both of you are playing with her feelings. How do you think she's going to feel when you break up with her? She's bound to find out what's really been going on!"

"Batman and I can handle it."

"You'll _handle_ it? How?"

His eyes slid away from me. "Kathy - just stay out of this, okay?"

"Fine. Make a huge mistake. Why should I care, and why should you listen to me? I'm just your friend, not a big scary guy who dresses up like a bat!"

"Kathy..."

But I was already on my way out. I slammed through the study door. And jolted to an abrupt stop as I came face to face with green eyes, now bright with unshed tears. Selina and I stared at each other for a breathless moment. I heard Bruce, behind me, mutter a curse. Realized that the door had been slightly open. Remembered he had been expecting her. She must have heard the whole thing.

Her eyes moved to Bruce's face and narrowed. "You bastard," she said, very softly and quietly, and yet the intensity of the pain and rage contained in those words sent a shiver down my spine.

"Selina, wait!" Bruce called as she ran for the front door. She didn't stop.

I could have told him off, could have said 'I told you so'. But I didn't need to. I almost felt sorry for him; he looked so guilt-stricken and horrified as I glanced back on my way to the door. Almost.

* * *

"Oh, my." I stared at the now empty stand in Harvey Dent's living room. "Not the vase you brought back from China. It was so beautiful, why would they break it?"

"Probably an accident." But Harvey's voice was bitter.

It hadn't taken long for us to find out what the consequences of that disastrous confrontation a week ago in Bruce's house had been. Selina Kyle had promptly disappeared. And Catwoman had returned, in a big way. Her first move had been this robbery at Harvey's house, where she and a few of her men had broken in. Luckily no one had been home, but...

"And they took your mother's jewelry? All of it?" I asked.

He just nodded, his face stony.

Gilda, as always at his side, quietly took his hand. Harvey's mother had died some time ago. Losing the things that had belonged to her must hurt, well beyond the monetary damage.

"The night after this happened they hit the Jungle Hut. They tied up the staff and robbed the safe," Harvey said.

"We were there just a few weeks ago, remember, Kathy?" Gilda murmured.

"Yes, I heard about that." The same restaurant where we had run into Bruce and Selina.

"And Trinkets, the jewelry store. A little more her style." Harvey's voice was all business now. I realized I was seeing the side of him that was the dedicated district attorney, as much a crimefighter as I was trying to be. Probably more.

"I think she's been committing a robbery every night," he went on. "There are three more I suspect she was behind, but there were no witnesses and no proof so far. Another restaurant, a museum, and a theatre. Not really her MO, she usually goes for jewelry or valuable items, not cash."

"Theatre. The Wallingford?" The same theatre where we had again bumped into Bruce and Selina.

"Right. It was robbed last night."

"Kathy, what is it?" Gilda was staring at me.

I stared back, too stunned for a moment to care what kind of impression I was making. Then I got my face under control somehow and stammered something about having a headache, or leaving the stove on, or some other idiot excuse. Without quite remembering how I had done it, I found myself outside, driving away.

Harvey's house, where Selina had met Bruce. The Jungle Hut, where they had gone on a date. Trinkets, the place where he usually bought jewelry, where he had probably gotten her those earrings. Another restaurant and a museum, likely locations for more dates. And then the Wallingford, where I had seen them the night before she had overheard us. The Catwoman was hitting all the places where Selina and Bruce had gone, all the landmarks in their relationship.

What she was doing wasn't smart, wasn't logical, and would inevitably end with getting her caught. There was only one conclusion I could come to. She really had loved Bruce, and she was hurt and angry; striking out in the only way she knew how. I could even sympathize, and feel sorry for the role I had played.

I had found myself doing a lot of thinking in the last week. About Bruce. Myself. And Selina. I didn't like her. She was cold and hard, at least to me, not to mention a criminal. But whenever I pictured her face, the vision came back to me of her eyes swimming in tears, and of the pleading and hopeful tone in her voice when she told us she was in love with Bruce. How could I not feel pity for a woman whose love had been thrown back in her face like that? Especially when Bruce had made _me_ feel the same way? In some bizarre and unwilling sense, I felt a sisterhood with her.

And Bruce... how on Earth had he been stupid enough to do this? Why? Could he possibly not have realized how it was bound to end up? I didn't want to admit that I knew the answer to that, didn't want to face it, but there was no way around it. He must like her more than he had told me, maybe more than he realized himself. Whether it was love or only lust, it hardly mattered; both possibilities dug a deep, sharp hole in my heart.

And what was Batman's part in this? Had he really asked Bruce to do such an insane thing? Bruce wouldn't have lied about it... would he? _Who knows what goes on behind that mask, _I decided with a mental shrug, and gave up on figuring that one out.

And then there was the last and hardest question I had tried to face up to during those restless days and sleepless nights. Did I still love Bruce, still love him in spite of everything? He had looks, charm, brains - usually - but this wasn't about any of that; I knew other men who were equally attractive, or close. I couldn't say why, couldn't make any sense of it, even - especially - to myself, but I suspected it might be true. And now I might lose him beyond all hope.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. That's what they say, although I had always thought men were at least as likely to turn violent when rejected. I had called Bruce the day after our confrontation with Selina, just to make sure he realized she might want revenge, and he had assured me he was taking all possible precautions. But now... the possibility had turned into certainty in my mind. I was worried more than ever about Bruce's safety, despite all he had done to bring this on himself. There was one logical next stop on the Catwoman's path, one last target. I knew she would strike again tonight, and it would be at Bruce's house, where he had broken her heart. And where she might try to destroy him in return.

* * *

Luckily my house was almost directly on the way to Bruce's. I drove too fast, parked crooked, ran in and down to the lower level, where a locked and hidden door blocked the way to my headquarters. It seemed to take forever to get out of my clothes and into costume. Another eternity to start up my 'cycle and speed into the tunnel which led me onto a forgotten trail leading to the highway, dark and deserted under a starry night sky.

Bruce's house was quiet ten minutes later as I looked up the driveway from the street. Everything looked perfectly normal. With time to think, I had realized that Bruce and probably Batman must have thought of this possibility, and be prepared. But what if I was wrong? What if Bruce and Alfred were there, alone, unprotected? I had to know.

A closer look showed me two strange cars in the driveway, cars that didn't belong to anyone I knew. And the windows of the house were dark. Something was wrong; I could feel it. It only took a couple of minutes to slip into the shadowy clusters of trees almost hiding the house, and get closer. Just as I was wondering again whether this was a mistake, whether it was all my imagination and I should just go home and call Bruce with another warning, I saw it. A small light, dancing across the picture window on one side of the front door. Then another. It flared briefly, dimmed, and was gone. But I knew what they were. Flashlights.

She was here... and it might be up to me to stop her.

TBC...


	5. Cat Scratch

Batman/Bruce Wayne, Batwoman/Kathy Kane, Catwoman/Selina Kyle, and Nightwing/Dick Grayson belong to DC Comics/Time Warner.  
I am using them without permission, however I have not and don't expect to make money from this.

Rated PG : language; violence, some mature concepts.

Reviews are appreciated, please take a moment to leave one.

A Woman Scorned

* * *

Cat Scratch

* * *

Somehow I found time to mentally curse Bruce out while finding the front door unlocked - confirming my knowledge that something was wrong, as if it needed confirmation. When I ran out of nasty words I started over on Batman, as I stepped cautiously inside and stopped to look and listen. It was quiet. Too quiet. Such a cliché; I should be ashamed of myself. The stupid things you think about when you're scared stiff. I padded as silently as I could across the foyer, and paused, wondering where to go.

Then my question was answered as sounds came from above. The thump of heavy feet, a crash. An angry cry, in a woman's voice. Selina. Catwoman. I dashed for the stairs. And reacted barely in time as a dark form sprang out at me from a doorway.

I had an impression of a man dressed in dark clothing, grabbing at me. Reacting on pure instinct, I ducked under his arms and shot a punch into his stomach. With a grunt he doubled up and I skipped back, trying to get a better look. One of Catwoman's men, dressed in the same dark turtleneck and slacks as her gang from the warehouse robbery.

Should have known that where there was one, there would be more. An arm wrapped around my neck from behind, pulling me back against a man's body as a third one came after me, raising a fist. I kicked up and out, knocking the guy in front of me back, and clutched at the arm choking me, clawing as it cut off my breathing. Once again the martial arts training proved itself worth all the money I'd spent on it as I swung an elbow down and back, hearing a yelp as it connected with the ribs of the man holding me. When he didn't let go, I located one of his feet with my heel, brought up my boot, and mercilessly stamped down. This time he screamed, and I was free. A hard side kick slammed him against the wall, taking care of whatever fight he had left.

"Batwoman...?"

I spun around, expecting to find my other opponents attacking again, and snapped a fist at the face attached to the dark body confronting me. He dodged with surprising speed, but I was ready with a kick aimed at his knee. Again he slid away, ducking when I jumped and sent a sweeping kick at his head.

"Hey, hold on! I thought we were on the same side!"

The voice brought me out of attack mode long enough to realize Catwoman's other men were lying on the floor unconscious, and I was doing my best to knock Nightwing's head off. "Sorry," I gasped. "Thought you were one of them."

"Just got here, and found them ganging up on you... Where's Batman?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I glanced up, remembering where I had been headed, and why. "Catwoman's upstairs. Come on!"

We reached the top of the stairs and hesitated in the hallway. There were several bedrooms on this floor, and a couple of bathrooms. Bruce's room was at the end of the hall, where we could see dim light coming from the half-opened door. With only a glance at each other, we started for it. Nightwing held out an arm to keep me back, dropped to one knee, and leaned over far enough to see inside. When he didn't say anything, I jumped across the doorway to the other side, and cautiously peered in.

They were so still and silent, for an insane moment I was reminded of a wax museum or a tableau of statues. Alfred was bound and gagged in a chair, arms held behind his back by rope or handcuffs. Catwoman stood beside him, holding a gun pressed to his head. Batman was in front of them, perhaps ten or twelve feet away. The only illumination came from a flashlight lying on a dresser next to her, picking out the outlines of all three in glare and shadow.

"You might as well come on in," Catwoman said, her head turning a fraction towards us. "You're just in time for the entertainment."

"No." Batman's voice was as calm as if he was discussing the weather. "Stay out of here."

"The more the merrier, don't you think?" she said, her voice mocking. "But stay out there if you want. It doesn't make any difference to me."

"What are you doing?" Nightwing asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured that out," Catwoman said, an edge of anger in her tone now. "Batman has, haven't you? You know what I want."

"Let Mr. Pennyworth go," Batman said. I was puzzled for a moment until I realized he must mean Alfred, whose last name I had never heard before. "It's _me_ you want to hurt, isn't it? Let him go."

She smiled, an expression that send a chill through me. "What I want..." Her hand moved, lowering the gun and stroking the barrel across Alfred's cheek. "It's Bruce I want... since he's not here, I'll settle for someone he cares about. Like poor Alfred." The pistol lifted to point at his head again.

"It wasn't Alfred's fault. Don't hurt him."

"I know it wouldn't be fair. But life isn't fair. Bruce wasn't fair to me, was he?"

"Maybe not. But this won't make things better."

"Nothing will, I suppose." She raised the gun again, looking at it. I tensed as she suddenly turned it to point at her own head. "I thought it might be better to kill myself - but that wouldn't be a very good revenge, would it? I very much want to destroy something Bruce cares about, and make him live with that loss... but he doesn't care about _me_, does he?"

"That's not true."

"Or maybe... maybe, if I want to play fair..." With a quick movement, her arm was outstretched, the gun aimed at Batman. "You were behind this. Bruce was just doing you a favor, that's what he said. I should kill _you_."

"If that's what you want."

I couldn't believe how calm he sounded. My own heart was pounding, and I could see the muscles in Nightwing's arm tighten. I was scared, really terrified. That's why I have no idea why I did what I did next.

"No. That's not what you want." I heard my own voice speaking, and without thinking, almost without realizing it, I was stepping through the doorway, slowly, hands held up. Catwoman's eyes flickered in my direction but she gave no other sign.

"Are you crazy?" Nightwing hissed behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stand and take a step forward into the open, I guess proving himself as stupid as I was being. He grabbed my arm, holding me back when I tried to move forward again.

"Both of you, get back under cover," Batman said evenly, but with an undertone of anger.

I ignored him. "Look, Selina, none of this is what you want," I said.

"How the hell do _you_ know?"

"If you really wanted to kill anyone, you would have done it already. I know you want revenge. You've been hurt, and you're angry. Maybe I don't blame you. But this isn't the way."

"There isn't any other way. Not for me." I could hear the bitterness in her words.

"That's not true. You talked about starting a new life. Doing things the right way this time. That can still happen."

"How? I'm a criminal. I'll always be a criminal. People like Bruce will never forget that. Never forgive."

"Some of them can. Some will. Some won't. The ones who won't - well, the hell with them. You don't need them."

She was looking at me now, but the gun was still aimed straight and steady at Batman's heart. "How do you know what I need?" she asked.

"I don't. But I can guess. You need the same things we all do. A decent life. A chance to be happy." I lowered my voice. "Love. I know Bruce hurt you. But in his way I guess he was trying to help. If he didn't care something about you, he wouldn't have done it."

As the gun wavered, just a bit, Nightwing said from beside me, "She's right. You don't want to make things worse by doing this. You'd only be hurting yourself."

And Batman spoke up again, his voice surprisingly gentle. "Selina, please. Give yourself the chance for a future, for all the things you talked about. It can still happen. Put the gun down."

Her voice was very quiet, and touchingly wistful. "And then what? Give myself up? Pay for my crimes and start over? I would have done it for Bruce." Her eyes focused on Batman. "There was a time when I would have done it for you."

"Then do it. But not for me, and not for Bruce. For yourself."

We all waited. The Catwoman stared at him, still as a statue again, the only movement the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. I held my own breath, wondering whether any of what we had said had gotten through, wishing I could see the thoughts behind that masked face.

"For myself. Not for you." Slowly, she lowered the gun, turned, and put it down next to the flashlight. As I let out a sigh of relief, she raised her hands and pulled off her mask. Selina tossed it aside and held out her wrists. "Go on," she said. "Arrest me."

Batman moved forward as the sound of a police siren drifted to my ears. "I wish it didn't have to be this way," he said softly.

"It doesn't." She smiled, her head tilted, her voice holding an odd hint of seductive teasing. "You could let me go. You could even come with me."

"You know I can't do that. I'd be giving up what I am. Everything that gives my life meaning."

"So I go back to jail, and you go back to your high moral standards," Selina murmured. "Who's to say which of us is really in prison?" They gazed into each other's eyes, obviously no longer aware of us, as Batman snapped the cuffs on her wrists in a gesture that managed to look almost tender.

"Jesus. What's _that_ all about?" I muttered to Nightwing.

He shrugged. "They have a thing for each other."

"But..."

"I know. I don't understand it either. Probably neither do they."

* * *

All I wanted when I drove back into the secret rooms under my house was a shower, a quick something to eat, and to crawl into bed as soon as possible. But the night, and the Bat, weren't finished with me yet.

"Hello, Kathy."

I was so startled I almost fell off the motorcycle. Damn that man, he had the most annoying way of sneaking up... "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" I demanded of the masked and cloaked figure that stepped from the shadows.

"We have to talk."

"Shit. You found out who I am, obviously. Is that what you want to talk about?"

"That's part of it." He waited while I got off the 'cycle and then took a few steps closer to face me. "What I said before still goes. Give this up. You're taking too many risks, and not just of getting hurt in a fight. If I found out your identity, so could others. If criminals knew who you are, you'd be in mortal danger."

"Man." I yanked off my now-useless mask and threw it down. "I am so not in the mood for your crap right now. You found out who I am. Big deal. You're the world's greatest detective, supposedly. How _did_ you know, anyway?"

"I know lots of things."

"So I've heard." I glared at him. "The mysterious act won't work. I think you had inside information. Bruce must have told you I knew Selina is the Catwoman. You figured the only way that was possible was if I'm Batwoman."

"Maybe." As he stared at me, I saw the corner of his mouth lift just slightly.

"Mmm." I crossed my arms. "Speaking of Batwoman, I did okay tonight, didn't I? Admit it."

"You did okay, yes. But you need to be better than okay to stay in this game."

"You don't have much room to criticize, considering it was your plan that started this whole thing. If not for you, Bruce and Alfred would never have been in danger in the first place."

"I realized she was robbing places where she and Bruce had gone. I was expecting her to show up at his house. We were prepared."

"Yeah? Tell that to Alfred. He could have been killed."

"He... he wasn't supposed to be there. Both he and Bruce were supposed to be in hiding, but he went back into the house to get something. It was bad timing."

"The best-laid plans, right?"

"Something like that. Look, I admit things went wrong tonight. I'm not perfect. But whatever mistakes I made have nothing to do with why I'm here. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." His voice softened. "I'm saying all of this for your sake. I know you think I'm an arrogant jerk. I guess I acted like one, that first time. But I'm concerned about you. You don't have experience. You probably don't have the right kind of training."

"I can learn."

"I spent years preparing for this."

"What makes you think I didn't?"

"I have a good reason to do it, and so does Nightwing. Something... that won't let us _not_ do it."

"My reasons may be different. But I need to do this, too. I need to do something important... to have a reason to be in this world, I guess..." I shrugged. "Maybe we're more alike than you think."

"I doubt that." But his lips curved upwards more noticeably this time.

I held his eyes for a moment, my hostility fading a little - well, a lot. He wasn't so bad when he was acting like a human being. Maybe he really was concerned about me... Maybe my hero-worship over the years hadn't been so misplaced after all. It was a nice feeling. I smiled, suddenly finding myself wondering what he looked like under that mask.

"Why were you there tonight?" he asked. "How did you know Catwoman would show up now?"

"Just like you, I realized she was robbing all the same places she had gone with Bruce, one per night. Last night was the Wallingford Theatre. She only saw him one more time, at his house, the next night."

"Right." Only a word, but I imagined I heard a trace of respect in it.

I moved a few steps away and began to take my gloves off. "Why did you do it, anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Come up with this crazy plan to reform Selina."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"That's hard to imagine."

"Like I said, I'm not perfect." His voice was surprisingly soft, and something had crept into it - a tone that seemed almost familiar. I frowned, puzzled, as he went on. "It was a bad decision, I admit. It was... a weakness..." He seemed to shake himself out of his mood. "But it's over now. And maybe in a way, it worked. Selina gave herself up. She really seems to want to start over."

"It was cruel. You know that."

"Yes, I know. I'm only human. Not immune to making mistakes."

I smiled. "Then maybe you've made one about me. Give me a chance. That's all I ask."

He watched as I dropped the gloves onto a chair. Then suddenly he was close, only a step away as I turned back, looming over me... but this time there was something in his eyes, something warm, that made my heart flutter in a disgustingly feminine way as he raised a gloved hand to lightly graze my cheek with the tips of his fingers. "It's _your_ decision, Kathy," he murmured. "But think about it. Think hard. At the very least, don't take foolish chances like you did tonight. I don't want you to get hurt."

He was gone only seconds later, seeming to leave some faint echo of his presence behind. I shook my head and smiled ruefully at my own reactions. _Little girl..._ But it was true in a sense; that hero-worshipping little girl was still here inside me, thrilled at having come face to face with the great Batman... and oddly pleased at having found him to be only a man, after all.

TBC...


	6. Possibilities

Batman/Bruce Wayne, Batwoman/Kathy Kane, Catwoman/Selina Kyle, and Nightwing/Dick Grayson belong to DC Comics/Time Warner.  
I am using them without permission, however I have not and don't expect to make money from this.

Rated PG : language; violence, some mature concepts.

Thanks as always to everyone who read and/or reviewed... (hopefully no one reviewed without reading!) Thanks to my betas, Cecilia and Jenny, and to Rach aka The Fink for suggestions on chapter one. Hope you've all enjoyed this. Next up is the story of Two-Face.

Reviews are appreciated, please take a moment to leave one.

A Woman Scorned

* * *

Possibilities

* * *

I admit it, I was kind of hoping I'd bump into Bruce soon, just to make sure he was all right, of course. But days went by with no sign of him, and I'm not exactly the patient type. So when I happened to be downtown shopping, and happened to be going by the Wayne Enterprises headquarters, dropping in to see if he was there seemed like the only logical thing to do.

Bruce's secretary remembered me. I got a smile, a nod, and we exchanged a little small talk as she called him on the intercom, and then pointed the familiar way to his door. It opened before I got there, and he was smiling at me.

"Kathy. What a nice surprise."

I took his hand. There was a time when I would have gotten a kiss instead of a handshake. "Hi, Bruce," I said.

"What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood..." I laughed at the skeptical face he pulled. "Okay, I heard about what happened. I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

"So I see. How's Alfred?"

He frowned a little at that. "He's okay. Not hurt, but it was a pretty bad experience. Alfred's a lot tougher than he looks, though."

"I can imagine. Please, give him my regards."

"I'll do that."

"How much damage was there to your house?"

"Could have been worse. Thanks for asking."

Just as I was beginning to find the rather distant politeness of our conversation downright depressing, Bruce surprised me. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying, "You think this was all my fault, don't you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I guess you were right when you came to see me that night. It wasn't a good idea. I hope at least you don't think I'd deliberately put Alfred in danger; he really wasn't supposed to be there."

"Of course I don't think that." I dropped my bag on the nearest chair and turned back to him. "I'm sure you meant well..."

That was when a knock interrupted us. At Bruce's summons, the door opened. A man walked in, young, dark-haired, average size, a stack of folders tucked under one arm. He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of me.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't know you had company."

"No problem. Kathy, this is my new assistant, Dick Grayson. Dick, this is Kathy Kane."

I had the impression of eyes bright with interest, a boyishly good-looking face, and a warm grin as he shifted the folders to the other arm and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you. Any friend of Bruce's is a friend of mine, I hope."

I smiled back. "Good to meet you too. Have you been with Wayne Enterprises long?"

"No. Started a couple months ago."

"I see. Hope you like it so far."

"Sure. I'm still learning, of course, but Bruce is a good teacher." They exchanged a quick smile as Dick put his burden down and said something about contracts and signatures.

"Right. Kathy, would you excuse us for just a minute?"

"Of course."

I watched them discussing whatever business it was they were taking care of; those two dark heads bent over a pile of papers as I was left to my own thoughts. Did it hit me then? Or was it more of a gradual process, and I only consciously realized it at that point? All I can say is: that was the moment it first occurred to me to wonder.

It couldn't be. Of course that was my first reaction. The very idea was absurd. Bruce, the playboy, the man who never seemed to take anything seriously, who was most at home at parties, or just relaxing at home. But... the unexplained disappearances, the last-minute broken dates, the late nights. The feeling I had always had that he was hiding something, something he cared about very much.

And there were other, little things... a lot of them... The way Bruce had reacted when he first saw Selina; the intense expression I had taken for attraction. Had it been recognition instead? The realization that she was the Catwoman? Only Batman, Nightwing, and I had seen her face in that warehouse... The plan he had supposedly made with Batman, the plan that made no sense unless it was the idea of one man, a man irresistibly drawn to a woman he could never have. The look on Bruce's face not just when I had told him I knew Selina's secret, but when I had foolishly repeated one of Batman's remarks to Batwoman. The new assistant, a young man just about Nightwing's age, size, and appearance. The way Batman had looked at me, as if he knew me very well. The way I had felt when he touched me, the same way Bruce always made me feel.

It all added up. It even explained a lot of things. No proof, of course, no way I could be sure. But...

"Kathy?"

"Um? Oh, sorry, Bruce, just daydreaming."

"We're done here. It's just about time for lunch, if you're hungry...?"

I thought about it, but only for a second or two, just to make sure he knew I hadn't come here trying to start anything again. I hadn't, really. After all, I still didn't know how he really felt about Selina, or about me. Still didn't know so many things, not the least of which was how _I_ felt about _him_. But answering those questions might turn out to make my future very interesting indeed, especially if my suspicions were true.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I picked up my purse.

Dick stopped to shake my hand again on his way out. "Great meeting you. Hope I'll see you again," he said with another big smile.

"I think you will."

"Ready?" Bruce held the door open for me.

"For anything."

End


End file.
